Egyptian Heat
by BlackOwl15
Summary: A short little Horus/Thoth PwP. Contains all the yaoi, lemons, gay, slash and all that. Edit: Chapter 2 is out and features Set's fun time.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in a while. Just don't do much in the fan fiction area. I do write a lot just tends to be more OC stuff than anything. Requests are a thing I do normally. Will be posting another story later on.

 **Egyptian Heat**

Horus sat upon the regal throne, bored as he had his head resting on a curled fist with his elbow on the chair's arm. The king of the pharaohs was a golden bird, a falcon usually, with odd little shifts to dark green on parts of his body. He had feathers styled to look like hair with the tips the green color except running straight from his head, which was all the shift of color. His finger tips were like that as well as his tail feathers, the tips of them with the color. His curved beak was a brighter yellow than his feathers slightly, with the ending "hook" being green as well. In the same green, he sported the "eye of horus" mark that curved back near his "hair" line as well.

He wore the traditional male garb, a kilt of sorts made of cloth, that hid his bare groin and rump as was necessary. He let the rest reveal itself, his muscled chest and toned form. Upon his arms were bracelets inlaid with precious gems as well as around his legs near the ankle. The avian wore a silver chain around his neck to better accent his own golden feathers. His feet were scaled like any bird's, claws poking out yet his fingers had a feather like quality to them.

The hall was regal enough, a table to seat all those in attendance farther down the hall and off to the side. Walkway for the pharaoh and all those that would kneel before him to ask of him, at least mortal wise. Fellow gods would do as he instructed but didn't bow. Speaking of gods and bowing, the falcon god frowned as his so-called uncle came into the room, two goblets in hand as the other smiled.

His uncle, Set, was a strange one. He wasn't really able to be defined, seeming to have chaotic forms to go with his personality and area of power. Currently, he sported a beak like face with rectangular ears pointing straight up. Tendrils flowed around his shoulders and down his back, braided a little. His nearly entirely black skin shown with bracelets around his arms, one on the bicep and the other three on his forearm, on each side. He wore a longer garment, more dress like and tied at the front right below his navel.

The strange canine avian thing approached and walked the steps, his tail with it's arrow's fletching like end whipping about a little. Handing a cup to Horus, Set spoke up. "Fine day it is, my nephew! We have beaten back the usurpers. Let us toast this occasion!"

The falcon god didn't look impressed, looking at Set suspiciously with his light blue eyes before looking into the chalice. It was filled with a dark red liquid, which was wine as the bird sniffed it cautiously. Nothing seemed out of place so he tipped the cup back and sipped from it. He knew something was wrong as the alcohol burned down his throat. Yet he set the goblet on the chair of the throne. He felt hot and flushed, a little unfocused. Set was grinning wickedly and was reaching out to grab the cup when another hand rested on Horus's arm.

Horus saw the look of irritation and anger in Set's black eyes before it was swiftly replaced with a cool look, showing little emotion. The falcon's gaze lowered to the feathered hand, tipped in black as it shifted to a dirty off-white color of the arm with bracelets of silver encircling it. He followed the arm, noticing details like the fact the other was avian, the other avian was wearing a garment much like his only slightly longer and had straps along the chest, most of the feathers were the same white like color with accents of black as well as the bird wore only silver with slight accents of green. He finally gazed up the torso and the slightly longer than normal neck to the black beak and dark green eyes of the god of knowledge, Thoth.

"Your highness, we have to discuss the location of your newest temple."

Horus never realized how startling and attractive those green eyes were. And that beak! Oh, how it must have housed such a glorious tongue. He wanted it to rub along his own and his beak. Shivering lightly, the falcon shook his head a bit before responding.

"Of course. I suspect you already have locations picked? Set, return to your duties."

The weird avian canine god scowled at his dismissal before turning tail and stalking away. The warrior god thought it strange at first that the retreating figure hadn't taken his chalice but his attention was drawn elsewhere. Specifically to a certain long beaked bird.

"Indeed I do Horus. Come, let us walk as I tell you some of the preferred holy locations."

The falcon nodded, standing up as his jewelry tickled from the movement. Thoth proceeded ahead of him, letting the flustered Horus watch the black to white tail feathers from glorious tip to base as they swayed ever so slightly. The avian shuddered, feeling his gaze follow the back of the bare backed bird, loving the details and fine muscles on the knowledgable one. How the pharaoh wanted to run his fingers over that back, to claw at them as he was driven into a bed again and again…

Horus did a double take on his own thoughts, his mind hazy a bit. Walking outside into the bright sunlight and clear air was something the bird was looking forward to, if only to help clear the daze. It did not help, in fact, it became worse! As soon as he had stepped outside with the ibis, he noticed how the sun glinted off the feathers of the other bird, his groin feeling heated and a strange wanting under his tail. He should not be feeling these desires.

The gold bird walked the white bird's left, slightly behind as the ibis started to speak. "Now my lord, the newest temple to the gods will be built but the location is crucial. There are plenty of places we could…" Horus was zoning out a little at that point, enjoying the soft warbling of the knowledge god's voice over the words. As the slow walk progressed, his blood started to really boil to the point his swaying balls were tingling and his shaft was rising from the desire for mating. But not to breed, no, the itch in his rump was too great for him and he desired to be bred hard.

These thoughts were plaguing him more, the proud warrior avian finely understanding that the cup and wine had been enchanted by his evil uncle. It was a vague concept in the back of his mind as his lust was completely fogging over and telling him only one thing: take Thoth and have the ibis fuck his golden ass hard. Magic or not, Horus was stronger than the scribe bird, so when he grabbed the other's oh so very soft arm, it was simple to drag the startled bird into an abandoned room.

The gold avian slammed the door shut, pinning the white bird against the wall and grinding most of his body against the other's. A soft gasp followed by a warbling moan was met when Horus pressed his beak against the white feathers of Thoth's neck and licked ever so slowly. He nipped it before breathing the scent in. It drove him wild, blood boiling hotter than ever as he throbbed inside his constricting clothing.

"Hor-Horus! W-what are you doing?!"

Horus ignored the ibis, letting his hands trail over the white feathered arms before unlatching the straps of the harness like clothing Thoth wore. With near feral intensity, his fingers scraped down the other's sides and practically tore the bindings off the kilt like garment. It fluttered to the floor, leaving only jewels on Thoth's bare frame. Stepping back, the golden avian took a moment to admire the bird as his body sang with arousal. A second cloth dropped onto the first.

Thoth's maleness wasn't fully hard, the black tapered dick only lightly starting to stiffen as Horus's hand wrapped around it. The white balls below were round and plump, seeming to say the ibis hadn't had any fun in the past little while. The falcon's own golden balls were ready for seed bearing as well, his own pink tip leaking pre in copious amounts as he knelt down. The white bird seemed to be about to speak but instead gasped and hissed as the gold avian slid his tongue along the black shaft.

By whatever power lay above him, Horus loved this! The taste was phenomenal, even if it wasn't the full power of the appendage his tongue bathed. The smell intoxicating. How had he never realized what a great specimen Thoth was before was a mystery to the falcon god. With every lap and lick, the ibis was warbling softly as he tried to stutter actual words and phrases, the gold bird not giving him a chance to. With a look of pure feral lust in his eyes, Horus stood and pulled the white bird's arm behind him before turning Thoth around and pushing him backwards. The ibis gasped and fell back onto the bed, crawling backwards a bit at the intense gaze Horus knew he was giving.

The falcon followed after Thoth, working his way up between the spread legs as his tongue resumed it's work. Slowly dragging up the underside, the appendage flicked the tip as the ibis voiced his pleasure and writhed upon the bed. Horus grinned as he licked over every inch, using a hand to grab the base and get the top side. A few more licks as pre started to spurt out of the black dick before the gold avian crawled up further along the ibis's body. The white bird looked a bit unsure as the falcon raised his rump feathers and started to work Thoth's dick back and forth before resting it against his hidden hole.

Horus looked down upon the other avian with a smirk before he impaled himself on the dick. A squawk from Thoth was issued as the falcon hissed through his clenched beak. It had been an age since he had last had this sort of fun with a male and it had hurt, yet it scratched that itch he had like no other! Placing both hands on the ibis's white chest, the gold bird slowly pushed himself up along the black shaft, clenching and whining a little in his desire to be filled. With gravity, he slammed down, eliciting a gasp from Thoth and a groan from Horus.

Up and down the gold bird went, slow as to draw this out a little as his mind was hazing with pleasure and desire. The warmth in his belly was only added to with the thick meat in his tailhole and the pre slathering the passage for easier movement. His balls slapped down on the ibis's feathers, his own shaft dribbling pre as it ran over his aching length and balls as well as flinging onto the white feathers beneath. With heaving breaths, Horus felt his blood begin to boil as he bounced on Thoth's erection, seeing him clenching the sheets and moaning out under him. He wanted, no, needed more!

Faster the falcon rode on the white bird, arching his back and bring his hands to grab the ibis's thighs as he rode. Yea, that was it, the angle he needed! He cried out as the thick shaft in his ass hit his pleasure spot and pre shot out along the white feathered chest. The thick smell and lewd sounds of sex filled the room, marking the uncommon activity of the two gods in the palace they resided.

Horus moved a hand to his own weeping pink length, grabbing it in a tight hold and stroking himself hard and fast as he continued to pleasure his rump and the white bird's cock. His balls were rising as he hissed and groaned, cock pulsing inside of him and in his hand. Clearly both seemed to be hitting their peaks nearly together. Thoth was the first to finish, crying out in his climax, spurting a hot and sticky load deeply into the falcon's rump. The gold bird was no better off as the feeling of the semen inside of him, bloating him even as he felt it spill out and smear into his ass feathers sent him over.

Horus clenched tightly around the cock in his ass before spasming around it in his own orgasm. He let out a louder cry than even Thoth's as his pink shaft twitched before shooting his cum onto the white bird, the gooey ropes getting as far as to splatter against the black beak! With his head thrown back and his eyes lidded, the falcon's mind started to become clearer from not only the fog of pleasure but whatever enchantment had a hold of him. It seemed Set had meant to humiliate him with a desire to be topped.

Looking down, Horus gazed at Thoth, both panting from the rampant hormones running about. The white bird looked spent, probably didn't get as much action in bed at all with his responsibilities. The falcon pondered telling the ibis everything, let this be something that was just a bad coincidence and a one time thing. Or…

His beak splitting into a grin, Horus pulled the black dick out of his ass, feeling the seed leaking from between his cheeks and down his balls. Thoth groaned before he gasped, startled as he was flipped over and pulled onto his knees. The ibis looked back, flushed face as he understood what was happening once the gold bird lightly rubbed his slightly cum covered cock the white rump crack. Grabbing his pink base, the gold bird aligned himself with the scribe's hole before he pushed in.

A tight warmth enveloped Horus's sensitive dick, making him groan out his pleasure. Slowly he continued to push into Thoth's awaiting ass, sinking more as the ibis hissed his pained pleasure, gripping the sheets in his feathered hands. Soon enough, the falcon's balls pressed against the white feathers, fully hilted into his newest lover. With a slow, purposeful pump of his hips, Horus brought his shaft out to his tip before spearing back in, making Thoth gasp and click his beak in embarrassment. Smirking to himself, the gold bird repeated the process while setting a rhythm.

Pre began to leak out of the pick tip that impaled the ibis, making the passage slick and easier to thrust into. Horus used this to his advantage, picking up speed and strength as he bent over the white bird, reaching around and grabbing the known black dick. That made Thoth tense up as he gasped again, the falcon shuddering at the tightness squeezing his length almost painfully. The gold bird leak his tongue hang out as he panted, a light sheen coating his feathers and noticing that the ibis's were similar.

Already Horus could tell he was feeling like he would be finishing, the knot in his gut growing tighter with every thrust. He wouldn't be the first to cum though, no, that would be his prey now. Repositioning his legs, the falcon thrust harder into Thoth's rump, balls slapping loudly and wetly as the white bird moaned. Tightening his hand and speeding up, he brought the ibis to his orgasm first. A warble left the lengthy beak as the black dick pulsed and grew harder before seed erupted again, this time onto the sheets that covered the bed.

The intense spasming from Thoth's tailhole pushed the gold bird over the edge, hilting himself as he let out his own cry of bliss. His dick throbbed hard inside of the ibis as he felt it splash out onto his balls and groin a bit. Thrusting a few more times to bury the load a bit deeper, the falcon sighed and slumped over the scribe, who was panting and shaking visibly. Horus was tired, for sure, but it looked like Thoth was exhausted after the double matings.

With a small smile, the gold bird pulled his dick free, making the white bird groan a bit. Holding onto the ibis's back, the falcon turned them onto their sides to rest on the bed fully. He nuzzled into the back of Thoth's neck, content to rest with the already drifting off bird, making up his mind. Horus would tell the scribe tomorrow about the enchantment and the activities. He'd also tell how the second fucking was his own desire for the bird made apparent. If all went well, this would be far from their last coupling.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, this took a lot longer to get working on than I had desired. Oh well. I recommend reading the other part first (Egyptian Heat). As of now, I am unsure if I should post more fan fiction stuff or not. One bad person can ruin things, after all. And most of it's sexual anyways…

 **Set Back**

The door flew open with a resounding crash as the god of Chaos, Set, entered into his anything but humble abode. His current form showed his own powers, a mix of avian and canine along with something else. His skin and fur was black, toned chest showing along with three bangles about his lower arm and one on his upper. Tendrils of hair draped over his shoulder, seeming a bit braided on the back of his head. Rectangular ears were pinned back, his beaked visage one of indignation and rage. He wore a dress, akin to a shaman's tied below his navel, windmilling as he about tripped over the cloth. With a snarl, he practically tore the offending clothing off and proceeded into his room bare.

Arrow fletching on his tail, it whipped about in agitation as the chaos god strode across the room. On a grand side table made of a twisted symphony colored marble, a jug rested that the god uncorked. He poured a strong smelling wine into a goblet inlaid with flawless gems and decorated in gold. Gazing at the red liquid with black eyes, distaste grew in his mind as he tipped the drink back and chugged it, letting some of it splash around his beak to coat his body. Fuck it, he didn't care, his mind was already going back over everything that had happened.

Set fumed as he thought back to that moment, refilling his goblet and turning to pace around the room. It was planned out oh-so-perfectly. With those bandit usurpers coming to a temple and being thoroughly beaten off and jailed, it was a good time to celebrate with his nephew, Horus. Enchanting the goblet and drink had taken time and effort on Set's part before taking it to the so called king of pharaohs. Ever cautious, even the great Horus had befallen his trap and it would have worked if it hadn't been for that thrice-damned know-it-all bird brain Thoth! Just that simple touch had made his plan crumble completely.

Snarling again, Set threw the full goblet against the far wall, letting the metal ring out and the liquid splatter around the floor. It would have worked so well too! Humiliating that good-for-nothing nephew of his. The throne should have been his! Huffing, the chaos god drew forth a plush chair of twisted ebony metalwork. Dropping into the chair, he used his magic to bring the goblet back to him as well as pull the side table close to him. He poured a third cup and raised it to drink at it, much more civil like. Maybe he could see something among the mortals to take his mind off those two idiots.

His red magic flowed over his arms as he used it to conjure a wall of obsidian. With a flick of the god's fingers, an image of the mortal realm started to show on his wall, a bit hazy but easily enough recognizable. His free hand reached down to scratch at his pubic bush, sighing as he leaned back a bit more. Set let the scene shift from section to section, seeing what the world wrought. Raiders, temples, general worshiping. It bored him. Though he did feel a slight stirring when he saw two men starting to get hot in a room. Switching over, he looked in on the good-for-nothing Isis. Strolling with Nephthys in some part of the palace. On to Anubis, seeing the jackal going over a scroll for something or other. Irritation was starting to leak into the chaos god's mood again, the trifling things reminding him of his failure with Horus and the mortal men starting to get heated. He was about to shut everything down when a sudden thought crossed his mind and he started to grin maniacally.

Using ample amounts of magic, he zeroed in on the true object of his desire today, Horus. The god decided he could still enjoy himself, even if he was robbed the humiliation of the king himself. As soon as the image cleared, it showed both the golden and white birds, fully naked. Horus reached out and grabbed at Thoth before he sunk down to his knees and licked along that black shaft. Set himself was growing hard, a hand gripping a nipple to pinch before trailing down his chest and abs, through the thick pubic bush and up his shaft. He gripped the head lightly, watching the theatrics before the main event was to begin. When Thoth was thrown onto the bed and Horus bathed the rod even more, Set let his nails trail down the underside, making him shudder and give a precursor to the birds actual play.

The chaos god didn't need to wait long, as Horus himself got above the ibis's dick. As the gold bird impaled himself on the other's rod, Set used a vice grip to replicate the action best he could. Pre spurted from his black rod, aiding as he stroked from base to tip along with the bird riding. How he wished he was feeling that luscious feathered ass! Up and down his hand went with the bird, getting faster as Horus did. How the pharaoh was arching and leaking pre drove Set wild, let alone the calls the two made. Moving his unused hand down to grab at his own black balls to fondle, he kept up with the two avian gods in their fuck session.

Set felt close, releasing his balls to stroke over his nipple again, slowing his pace. A voice in his head told him to wait to finish and he listened to it, keeping his eyes keen on Horus and Thoth. Pre seeped between the chaos gods fingers as he watched and heard Thoth's cry of peaking, followed directly by the powerful orgasm of Horus. Maybe that voice in his head wasn't such a good thing after all. Set used a tight grip as he saw the grin on the pharaoh, the seed leaking out nearly enough to make the chaos god stroke to finish. When he saw Horus flip over Thoth though, Set realized he should be thanking that inner voice. Though as he watched Horus sink into Thoth's ass, the chaos god came to the conclusion he needed to feel that.

Using his hand that had been on his chest, Set conjured a rod of sorts, rounded at the tip. Slipping down the chair to give access to his rump, the chaos god pressed the newly made onyx dildo against his awaiting entrance and shoved it in. He tensed up, electricity shooting through his body at the pained entrance was countered by the pleasure to his prostate. His eyes momentarily off the two avian gods, they went back to it to see Horus pumping away into Thoth and Set wasn't far behind. In and out he shoved the rod, issuing grunts and hisses as he did so. It wasn't often he did this but damn was it what he needed. Sweat glistened on his body, the chaos god feeling a familiar fire burning in his gut as his balls slowly grew tenser. He prolonged it with less stroking to his dick and more power to his ass.

It wasn't long before Horus changed how he thrust into Thoth, a key the chaos god didn't miss and took as a que to be on edge for the finale. Keeping his stroking long and slow, but tight he felt on edge, ready to blow at a moment's notice. First Thoth blew a load again, followed nearly immediately by the pharaoh. Balls tense, Set watched his nephew hump a few more times before his hand shoved the rod deeper into his ass than before. Sent over the edge, the chaos god saw white as he exploded. His rump spasming around the rod, further intensifying the finish, his cock blew his hot, sticky load up and over him. The cum splat against the chair's backside before the next shot Set in the face. Next was his neck and chest as his orgasm tempered off to leave a slow drool into his pubes. The chaos god was left panting as he slowly came down from his cloud nine.

When Set came to, his vision was blurry but able to make out the two birds sleeping peacefully in the bed. Waving a shaking hand, the god sent the image scattering with the wall as it broke apart. Maybe this wasn't so bad, he could still blackmail his nephew into doing what he wanted. Thinking on it, Set wondered if maybe he would rather just have sex with Horus instead. The idea of riding the pharaoh on the throne was a tempting idea, maybe even bring in the bird-brain Thoth sounded fun. A wicked grin grew on his face as he pondered if maybe he could convince Anubis to share his bed, with or without the avians. Needless to say, Set had work to do, but after he was done with his afterglow.


End file.
